Amy's Diary
by Swift178
Summary: Amy's diary of the year. Collaborative effort with AntTheTitch. SonAmy.
1. January

Disclaimer: The characters belong to their respective companies and not me. The idea for this fanfiction originates from both me and AntTheTitch so this is a collaborative effort, with him working on Sonic's journal and I working on Amy's diary.

**Amy Rose's Diary**

_January 1__st  
_Yes, it's finally 2008 and I can finally start writing in this thing! My name is Amy Rose, first and foremost. My friend Cream got me this diary for Christmas; it's got a rose on the front of it so when she saw it she said that she instantly thought of me. How sweet! So I decided that I'm going to write in it every day of this year! I suppose I should start by saying how fun yesterday was; it was New Year's Eve obviously so we visited Tails' workshop. Tails is one of my friends, and he's a really smart guy too! I went along to not only have fun, but also to see Sonic. Considering this is my diary, I suppose I can let you in on a secret. See, I like Sonic. No, not just like. I _love _him! Though it seemed like he was trying to avoid me while Tails was setting up the fireworks – he's so shy!

_January 2__nd  
_I haven't seen Sonic today; I had intended to trail the mall and try to take advantage of any new bargains – since there's usually some about at this time of year – but since Cream has been apparently dying to see me and talk to me, I ended up going to see her instead. She seems a little disappointed that Christmas is over now, but she's happy with what she's gotten and hugged me again as thanks for getting her that doll she wanted. Overall, a good day! I wonder if I'll see Sonic tomorrow…

_January 3__rd  
_I went to the mall today to look for some bargains. I found this incredibly nice dress but I'm not too sure about buying it. It's cheap due to cut prices but I'm not sure if Sonic'll like it. I'll definitely think about it. I went to the park afterwards and fed the ducks. It's a pity Cream wasn't with me really; she and Cheese love to feed the ducks.

_January 4__th  
_I eventually just gave into my urges; I bought the dress, and I could not be happier with my decision. It's a beautiful deep pink, halter-neck and short. I'll admit, a lot of my dresses are like that. It's different though because it looks kind of sporty, and I've needed a sporty dress for a while. I'm not exactly what you would call a 'sporty person' but since there's always the possibility of another EX World Grand Prix, it'll probably look better than that tacky trouser-and-top set. It'd probably impress Sonic too. Now all I need are a pair of shorts to go underneath it…

_January 5__th  
_I haven't seen Sonic for a few days now. Okay, four days to be exact, but come on! That's far too much time apart. So I headed over to Tails' place, because if Sonic's going to be anywhere, it'd be there. Unfortunately, he wasn't there; he'd seen him earlier in the morning, so I asked him if he knew where he was headed. Apparently, he didn't know. All I got out of him was that Knuckles had lost the Master Emerald again. I wish I knew why everyone seems to not want to tell me anything if it involves Sonic.

_January 6__th  
_I went back to Tails' today to see if Sonic was there, but Tails hadn't seen him, this time not at all today. Strange, considering Sonic and Tails see each other so often. Tails is worried though, I can tell. He keeps telling me that he's got a strange suspicion that something's not right. I hung around for a bit but eventually headed home. My garden needed doing, which means using the chainsaw to trim the hedges. I could hire a gardener but nobody ever seems to do the job right.

_January 7__th  
_I went back to Tails' again today, to see if Sonic was there today. I ended up bringing my chainsaw along, since some of the hedges near Tails' workshop are horribly messy and jagged! I told him that if he didn't trim those hedges, I'd do it for him, and he took me at my word. Though we had bigger worries because it turned out Sonic had been captured by Eggman – I was really worried, and as Tails was going to rescue him, I kept bugging him until he let me tag along.

We found him with Knuckles and Rouge in a cage – I'm surprised they couldn't break out themselves. But anyway, I used the chainsaw, since I brought it along with me – ya know, it's best to be prepared for any situation so I'd thrown it in a compartment in the Tornado. I still can't seem to get Sonic's face out of my head; he looked… weird. Almost as if he was scared. That can't be right though, Sonic's not scared of anything. But I did get a hug off of him! Well, okay, _I _hugged _him_ but still, it counts! He's so soft and nice to touch… it turns out that they were looking for the Master Emerald with an emerald detector. Rouge flew off with it though. Oh well, Sonic's safe and that's all that matters.

_January 8__th  
_I feel kind of exhilarated after helping save Sonic yesterday. Surely that's got to be one step closer to winning Sonic's love and respect! But anyway, I went and trimmed Tails' hedge today, because he's apparently too busy to do it himself, making modifications to the Tornado and all that jazz. I'm a mess! It's about time I took a shower.

_January 9__th  
_I saw Sonic again today. Wow… I've just realized that I haven't said much about what Sonic's really like. Well, for one, he's got the loveliest eyes ever. They're a nice shade of green, like mine, except nicer than mine. He's got the softest fur ever, it's really nice to touch, and it's a nice colour too. Blue is the coolest colour ever, except pink of course. Though Sonic's not exactly the healthiest eater – he loves his chilidogs. Though to be fair, I haven't tried them myself. They might be good.

Anyway, today I began talking with him about us. I wanted to let him know how I felt; I've told him so many times, but he's always been so shy in reacting to it, bless him. I tried to talk with him about the possibilities of us hooking up and giving a relationship a try – he seemed to be very shy about it though and got totally embarrassed. How sweet. I do hope he gets over his shyness one day though. Maybe then we can be together without difficulty.

_January 10th  
_I saw Sonic today downtown. Dear God, I love him. I couldn't resist telling him. Maybe if I keep telling him, I might be able to get a reaction out of him, just furthering the proof that he secretly loves me too but is too timid to admit it. He just seemed to blush like mad whenever I tried talking to him though, and eventually ran off and left me in the dust. Maybe I should have left the bit about marriage out.

I spent the rest of the day trailing around the town, looking for a pair of shorts to go with my sports dress. I had a hard time finding shorts to go with the pink and white on my dress though, so I'm going to have to look elsewhere. That's very strange though; usually if there's a dress or top there's at least matching bottoms. Ugh.

_January 11__th  
_Sonic called me today, asking if I could go around to Tails' place because he had some kind of announcement. At first I thought that perhaps he might have finally broken free of his shyness, but it turns out it was about some Olympic Games thing going on in a few days time. It sounds like fun, and it gives me an excuse to finally wear my new sports dress in front of Sonic. Tails and Knuckles want to do it too, but Sonic's not quite sure. I hope he says yes. I don't want to wait until the next EX World Grand Prix to show off this dress.

_January 12__th  
_I went into town today; if I'm going to enter into this Olympics thing, then I _need _to find shorts to go under my new sports dress. But I still couldn't find the colour I wanted which was really annoying. I'd like to know why stores are hopeless at stocking at least the colour pink. The only colours available are black, white, grey and blue. I considered buying a blue one but it would not go with the dress so I went with black shorts. Black goes with anything I guess.

_January 13__th  
_I went back to Tails' house for another meeting. Sonic was very unsure on this Olympics thing, and since it's in two days time, he really needed to make up his mind. Apparently he's worried about humiliating himself on the non-running events! Bless him. I tried my hardest to convince him that he'd do fine though, and he will; he's Sonic after all. Even if he doesn't do well, I won't think any lesser of him. He'll still be my hero.

_January 14__th  
_I went to see Cream today to tell her all about this Olympics thing. She's eager to take part too, and is begging for me to take her along to get her signed up too. I tried on my sports dress and shorts today, the clothes actually work really well together; I hope Sonic likes them. I'm really looking forward to tomorrow; it's going to be fun!

_January 15__th  
_We went over to the stadium today to sign up for the Olympics; it turns out the events don't actually start today, but on the twenty-second. I nearly embarrassed myself by dressing into my new outfit, but thankfully packed it in a bag as a 'just-in-case' precautionary. Unfortunately, Cream was unable to sign up because she was apparently too young. She got upset by it, but they offered her the chance to be a referee for whatever reason and that cheered her up.

It turns out that we were not the only team taking part – I didn't know the guys personally, but Sonic seemed to recognize them. Apparently, their names were Mario, his twin brother Luigi, Peach, Daisy and a dinosaur named Yoshi. We ended up talking to them a lot throughout the day – well, if we're going to be competing, it's best we do so in good spirits! Peach and Daisy were pretty nice. It's hard to believe that they're both princesses, they're so down-to-earth and kind! I'm really looking forward to this Olympics thing; it should be a lot of fun!

_January 16__th  
_We have just under a week to get ready for the first event, which is a one hundred metre sprint. There's no way I'd be able to beat Sonic in that, but I'll try to show him just how fast I've gotten. I'm trying my hardest to train to get stronger. I went to the park today with Cream to practice – she's been time-keeping for me – and I'm getting better. I hope that Sonic's impressed.

_January 17__th  
_We went to take a look at the equipment today that we'll be using in the Olympic events. I can't believe that we'll be using guns at a later point in the events. I ended up picking one up and pretending to fire it; Sonic just looked at me like I was strange when I did that so I ended up putting it back quickly. The javelins look a bit dangerous though. Especially when Knuckles is carrying one; that guy sometimes doesn't know his own strength. Cream seemed to find the Hammers interesting, especially when Sonic dropped it on his foot.

_January 18__th  
_The hurdles practice was tough, but I tried my utmost hardest to win. Sonic was watching and I didn't want to let him down. I'm saving my new outfit for the actual beginning of the events, so I wore my old sports outfit – the one I wore to the EX World Grand Prix a couple of years ago. It's a bit tacky, but it served its purpose. I came first once or twice, second a couple of other times. I'd rather not talk about the one time I came eighth; that was purely an accident. My trouser leg got caught on the wood we used for the hurdles. It's a good thing that I'm wearing shorts for the actual events.

_January 19__th  
_I have to keep practicing if I want to get better, but I really don't know _how _I'm going to get better if Sonic won't time me. He kept making a negative fuss whenever I so much as asked. Sonic's lovely in more ways than one, but he can also be such a brat sometimes.

_January 20__th  
_Today was kind of fun. Peach and Daisy turned up today for practice, so the three of us ended up sharing a lunch together and having a nice girly chat between practicing for the events. It seems that Peach and Daisy like Mario and Luigi. I really struggle to see why, admittedly, because they're not much to look at, especially with those bushy moustaches. Still, they must have their reasons.

_Sonic _even joined in with practices today, to my shock. He must be getting pretty bored if that's the case. When I wasn't practicing I found myself watching him. He's going to win most of the medals, no doubt.

_January 21__st  
_It's the last day of practice, but Peach and Daisy didn't turn up. Princess duties, apparently. I spent most of the day with Knuckles and Tails. It was quite boring though, the most fun that came out of today was Knuckles landing on his face after tripping up over a plank of wood while trying to show off.

_January 22nd  
_Well, I'm certainly humiliated. It was the first event today – the one hundred metre sprint – and I had to screw up. Well, firstly, we're not the only ones signing up for the games. Eggman turned up surprisingly, and Shadow. I could tell that Sonic was worried when he saw those two, because Eggman's not what I'd consider to be fit enough to take part, and Shadow usually doesn't care. Blaze turned up too, I haven't seen her in a while. Some people that Peach and Daisy know turned up too that they were worried about – Wario and Waluigi, they said their names were. Though for some odd reason a dragon guy named Bowser turned up and Peach didn't seem to mind. Despite the fact that he kidnaps her, she still plays some sports with him every now and then. Weird.

Sonic was brilliant, but I knew he would be. Shadow gave him a run for his money, but they gave the victory to Sonic – he got there just half a second earlier. I ended up in a group with Blaze, Mario and Luigi and… humiliated myself big time! I wore my new outfit, and I was so focused on getting ahead and impressing Sonic, I ended up going too early and fouling! Not only that, when we restarted the race, I came in_ third_. That was perhaps the most embarrassing thing I've ever done, and I was so humiliated I could barely look at Sonic in the eye. Because Sonic won though, he got pitted against the other winners – Luigi, Tails and Knuckles. Sonic won that too, of course, and got a medal. I'm pleased for him, but still… it wouldn't surprise him if he's embarrassed with me. In a couple of days it's the four hundred metre sprint. I hope I do better there.

_January 23__rd  
_I can't make a mess like I did yesterday, so I spent the whole of today training. I think everyone's a bit shocked to be honest. I know Cream's worried, because she asked me if I were alright; I told her I was fine and I will be when I do this race right and come at least third out of all sixteen competitors.

_January 24__th  
_Today we did the four hundred metre sprint, and I really underestimated how hard it was. There was so much energy required for this event, so I'm thankful that I went to bed early last night to get some rest. It paid off, I came first in the first race we did, beating Mario, Luigi and Blaze! Of course, Sonic got through as well, and that meant I had to go up against him in the final race, as well as Knuckles and Waluigi. Sonic won, of course, but as its _Sonic_ beating me, I really don't mind. I came second, so I've got a silver medal! I'm so happy about it that I think I can start to look Sonic in the face with dignity again.

_January 25th  
_I saw Sonic today carrying a large amount of grapes and trying to hide it from everyone. I was going to ask, but I remembered that it's Knuckles' birthday in just over a week's time so that might be a possible explanation. I have hung my silver medal up in my dressing room for the meantime, but when the events are all over and we return home, I'll hang it up in my bedroom on my dressing table.

_January 26__th  
_The next event is the hurdles, but that's not for another two days, so we spent most of it practicing. I've decided to stick to my old outfit for practices, because I don't really want to ruin it and find I have nothing good to wear except this tack on the actual events. It's tough trying to jump the hurdles with bottoms like this; they're very loose around my ankles and have caught on the twigs and wood we used in the place of hurdles. I had to try not to look at Sonic whenever I fell flat on my face; it was just too embarrassing.

_January 27__th  
_We actually got to see the proper hurdles today, which was no doubt interesting. What's more, we got to practice jumping proper hurdles instead of the twigs and wood we used yesterday. Thankfully I did not have anymore 'accidents' regarding tripping on the hurdles, which is odd because they're quite tall. Tails tried flying over the hurdles but the other referee, Toad, caught him out. I'm going to try my hardest on this one; I really want to impress Sonic.

_January 28__th  
_Well, I tried. If only Blaze, Mario and Luigi hadn't overtaken me, I might have had it. I came fourth, which means I did absolutely terrible. Mind you, Mario and Luigi are fantastic jumpers so I didn't really stand a chance. I'm surprised Blaze beat them though. I felt absolutely terrible about doing so badly, but I felt even worse when I discovered that Sonic didn't win the final race. Apparently, his ankle started hurting and he fell behind Knuckles and Vector, so he came third. Poor guy. Still, at least he came away with a bronze medal. Unlike me, who did absolutely terrible.

_January 29__th  
_Coming up next is the javelin throw I think. All the running events are over and done with, and I can see Sonic is starting to look a little bit worried, even if he tries his hardest not to show it. Considering we can't really practice with the javelin until tomorrow, Cream and I ended up going for a walk and tossing twigs around pretending they were javelins. Blaze eventually joined us and said that I had done a good job yesterday. Cream was excited to see her, though I'm not surprised, she hasn't seen her in a long time. We got ice cream, though I probably shouldn't have considering I'm in these events.

_January 30__th  
_I never knew throwing the javelin could be so fun. Sure, they look dangerous and sharp to the point where it could poke somebody's eye out, but the event is actually fun. Well, the practice itself is fun. Knuckles is easily the best out of all of us – he gets at least eighty metres whenever he throws his. Though that being said, I don't think I'm doing too badly – I can get up to seventy metres at the very least. Poor Sonic nearly took off with the javelin when he tried to throw it, and while Knuckles was laughing like mad, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He tends to get a bit competitive sometimes and can be a little grumpy when he loses.

_January 31__st  
_Cream wanted a go with the javelin today but she wasn't allowed so she stuck to using twigs. Sonic's cheered up by a lot – he's gotten around sixty-three metres on it himself so he's getting better. I've beaten my record on the javelin with seventy-seven metres. Considering seven is my lucky number, I expect something good is going to happen. Ooh, I can't wait until February the fourth!

* * *

_This is a collaborative idea I had with my boyfriend and we decided to write diaries/journals that coincided with each other. He's writing Sonic's Journal, and I'm writing Amy's Diary. This will include events from the actual games, as shown by the introduction of the Olympic Games. I tried to make it sound as much like Amy as I could, though I'm unsure if I've done it right. The month of February should be up soon._


	2. February

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.

**Amy's Diary**

_February 1st  
_Only three days now until the javelin event and I'm really excited for it! Not much happened today. Cream had to go out with Vanilla to get her some new clothes for the summer – why they're doing it this early is past me but still, I suppose it's best to get things like this out of the way as soon as possible. Unfortunately, nobody was around to talk to so I ended up just hanging around by myself at the park. What a boring day.

_February 2nd  
_It's Knuckles' birthday today and he turns seventeen – I baked him a cake. It turned out the grapes Sonic had been carrying around a few days ago _were _for Knuckles after all. We ended up having a small get-together to celebrate. I spent most of the time talking to Peach, Daisy and Blaze – partially about Mario and Luigi where Peach and Daisy are concerned, and then being questioned about Sonic. We asked Blaze if she was interested in anyone but she just got really moody for some odd reason that we don't know of.

I've got a funny feeling that Sonic's watching me. He spent a lot of the time talking to Knuckles and Tails, but I swear he kept peeking glances over his shoulder at me.

_February 3__rd  
_We can't really practice for the javelin now – because the equipment is so expensive and needs to be cared for, we only had two days practice at the end of last month. So there wasn't much left to do. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles headed off to practice with a wooden javelin Tails had made, but… for some reason, I wasn't too keen on going with them today. I needed to get some more groceries anyway, and since the javelin event's tomorrow, I need to get some sleep.

_February 4th  
_The javelin event was today and I did pretty good, which of course is only going to appeal to Sonic more, I think. He seemed to get embarrassed when I winked at him before throwing mine – seventy-seven metres again. I cheered him on when it was his turn but he ended up fouling, poor guy. He wouldn't look anyone in the face afterwards. Since we had three turns though, he did get some scores – his highest score was sixty-six, while my highest was seventy-seven from the first turn. I got the silver medal – I didn't stand a chance against Knuckles – he got one hundred and eight. It doesn't bother me though. I still feel sorry for Sonic though, he didn't get any medals at all.

_February 5th  
_The Long Jump is in two days time, and I'm somewhat confident. I ended up meeting up with Sonic, Tails, Cream and Knuckles at the park to practice and we had an awful lot of fun. Tails found a pretty big twig and we used it as a foul line. I landed right next to Sonic at one point – it's got to be a sign! He spent the rest of the day trying to deny it, but I know it's true. We're evenly matched at the Long Jump.

_February 6th  
_Tomorrow's the Long Jump and I cannot wait. I practiced some more today though I didn't get to talk to Sonic – he was probably too busy practicing to notice me anyway. Men.

_February 7th  
_I got around sixteen on the Long Jump, which was pretty good, though nobody could have matched Mario and Luigi. They were absolutely _fantastic_ and got a score of seventeen metres each. I thought for sure that I would not win anything from this event, but I came third behind the brothers so I have another medal – it's bronze, but it's still a medal! Somewhat sad for Sonic though – he didn't get anything this time around either. He came close though, so I suppose that counts for something.

_February 8th  
_Another two days to practice I guess – for the Triple Jump. I don't see the point really – it's essentially the Long Jump but you have to hop and skip before you jump. But still, I'm glad I did choose to practice. Everybody else had other things to do by the looks of it so Sonic and I got to practice by ourselves. It's probably the first time in a while that I've actually gotten some time with him alone. It's got to be fate! It's too much of a coincidence for _everyone _to be doing something else. Okay, so Cream and Cheese were watching us but as it was just Sonic and I practicing… it's just _got _to be a sign, even if Sonic's blind enough to not see it.

_February 9th  
_Peach and Daisy asked me if I wanted to show them the downtown area, since they haven't been there yet, so I ended up taking them down there. Blaze turned up later on – she's bought this skimpy little outfit that she intends to use for the EX World Grand Prix. She seemed quite interested in hearing all about it once I told her that I'd taken part in the last one two years ago. If Blaze is taking part this year, then it really ought to be fun. It's just a pity that Peach and Daisy won't be here to witness it.

_February 10th  
_I didn't do so well today – I came fifth overall. Still, it's within the top eight, and I'm certainly not complaining after what happened today. Sonic did really well – he came second and got the silver medal. Of course I congratulated him – what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't? – and he blushed when I kissed him on the cheek. It was _so cute! _He seemed to get a little grumpy though when I told him how cute he was. I probably should have kept in mind his pride; guys do hate to be told they're cute after all. Still… it's another sign!

_February 11th  
_Tomorrow is the High Jump event, and I suppose I'm looking forward to it, but considering that Valentine's Day is approaching, I don't know _how _people expect me to focus on the events. I went into town today to get a Valentine's card for Sonic so that hopefully I can focus a little better but… gosh, it's _Valentine's Day! _The most romantic day of the year! Maybe this will be the year Sonic finally admits it, after all. I can't help but feel excited for it!

_February 12th  
_Poor Sonic seemed really low on himself when he left the stadium after the High Jump event. He knocked the bar over every single time so he didn't get any points. He couldn't even look me in the face. I didn't do so well either – I only got over the bar once – but still… I hope he's alright.

_February 13th  
_The next event's the hammer throw, and I don't know _how _I'm going to do it. The hammer's just too heavy! Knuckles took great pleasure in showing off his strength by throwing the thing quite far. Peach and Daisy lifted it quite easily – I'd love to know _how _they do it because it's just so hard! Sonic can't do it either though, so I suppose I'm grateful that I'm not alone in struggling with this stupid event.

_February 14th  
_Ooh, it's Valentine's Day, and today was a good one! I gave Sonic my card and he seemed kind of embarrassed when I gave it to him, bless him. But that's not the best bit! He got me _a box of chocolates _so he obviously acknowledges the day! It's a sign that he loves me for sure! But I'm not sure if even _that's _the best bit; he let me tag along with him to the park and stayed with me while I fed the ducks! He didn't even try to run off when I started talking about my feelings and the idea of us having a relationship! Ooh, it's simply _got _to be proof that Sonic loves me!

_February 15th  
_Today was the Hammer Throw but after yesterday I just couldn't focus. I barely even cared that I could barely throw the hammer at all. Sonic couldn't either – he seemed kind of down about it, but he's getting over these things faster and faster. He sort of grinned at me after I'd had my turn sympathetically. Gosh, I just _love _his eyes…

Oh, Bowser won by the way; ninety-seven metres. Nobody could have beaten that, not even Knuckles.

_February 16th  
_Pole Vault is up in three days time. I didn't get to see Sonic at all today – instead I met up with Peach and went downtown again. Daisy couldn't join us because she had Princess Stuff going on down in Sarasaland, which is where she supposedly comes from. I'm not too sure of the details. Peach and I kind of spent the day sharing our stories. I'm kind of amazed at how many times she's been captured; no disrespect to her but she really needs to toughen up.

_February 17th  
_Today was so _boring_… I couldn't practice for Pole Vault because the equipment's at the stadium so I spent the day trailing around the park feeding the ducks. It's so boring when you've got nobody to hang out with.

_February 18th  
_They did let us practice Pole Vault today at the stadium – that was good because I was worried that I may not get the chance to practice it at all. Poor Sonic kept knocking down the bar and seemed to be getting frustrated and angry that he couldn't manage it. I got the hang of it eventually, though it was tough learning when to plant the stick thingy.

_February 19th  
_Ooh, today was good fun! I thought for sure I wouldn't be able to do it but I did! I cleared one of the highest bars and got the gold medal. My _first _gold medal. Wow. All I can say is… I took great delight in showing people it because it's proven that I cando _anything_ I put my mind to! So that really showed the people who thought I couldn't do anything! I think Sonic's really impressed with me too, even though he did pretty badly, and that knowledge means more than any gold medal.

_February 20th  
_Since the track and field events are over for now, there's no more events until next month so there's nothing to do for now. Not much happened today in that case. Cream came around for a visit and looked at my small collection of medals. I'm really proud of what has happened.

_February 21st  
_Today was really boring, but something interesting happened not long ago. I saw a light in the sky – it looked like some kind of shooting star. I made a wish. I'm not saying what it is though or it won't come true.

_February 22nd  
_Oh, today's been terrible! I found this rock not far from my house and picked it up, and the next thing that happens is some stupid robots are chasing me! It's really a good thing I found Sonic, or else those robots could have done anything to me! We went off to MeteorTech to find out what the rocks were about and the Babylon Rogues turned up. I really don't like those guys, especially not that mean girl who's always dissing everyone. They kept yelling at me to give them that stupid stone I found, and one of them prevented me from catching up with Sonic! How dare them! A robot nearly attacked us, but it got destroyed and that doofus from the Rogues ran off to a place named Gigan Rocks. We're headed up there now.

_February 23rd  
_Eggman's up to his old tricks again – he stole some of those rocks and tried to use them to take over the world… again. Can't that guy ever get a real hobby? Thanks to him, the whole world was nearly sucked into a black hole! The Arks of the Cosmos (that's what they called the rocks) manipulated gravity because of the black hole… or something like that. We risked our necks to stop it, going into the black hole and disconnecting the engine unit! It's thankful really that Sonic and the rest of us were around to save the day! That stupid Eggman never learns!

_February 24th  
_The people in charge of the Olympics called me today, and told me that one of the upcoming events will be swimming one hundred metres. He asked me if I was a capable swimmer and all that stuff, which I said I was. I told them that Sonic can't swim though so I hope that they'll sort him out somehow. Even if it means he doesn't take part, I don't want Sonic drowning.

_February 25th  
_Sonic got called about having to wear a life jacket yesterday apparently, after I got called about the event. I'm assuming they didn't mention that it was me who told them he couldn't swim because he didn't seem to mention much about it. So the two of us went to get him a life jacket. He seemed very resistant to wearing one though, but eventually we picked him one out – a blue one. I couldn't resist taking some snapshots though – he just looks _so _cute in a life jacket.

_February 26th  
_We got told the next event today – Archery. That doesn't sound particularly interesting and there's no real way of practicing at the moment. Still, I'm not going to knock it before I try it. It might be fun after all.

_February 27th  
_We went to the Chaotix Detective Agency today to use their dartboard. It's not the same as using a bow and arrow, but it's something and it was still fun. Vector was unhappy about Knuckles throwing some darts into the wall. Sonic got pretty fidgety as well – it's not exactly a sport that is his kind of thing. Sonic's more about moving at fast speeds than throwing stuff.

_February 28th  
_Cream's excited for Easter, which is next month. She's talking about how she's going to dress up as the Easter bunny and give us chocolate eggs. Tails seems quite excited too, even if he doesn't show it as much. I suppose I'm somewhat excited myself. I wonder if Sonic'll get me an Easter egg…

_February 29th  
_Wow, a leap year. I can barely remember the last time I experienced one of those. Sonic seemed determined to avoid me today, I'm not entirely sure why. Probably must be something to do with the fact that it's the one day that traditionally women propose to men. Oh well.


	3. March

**Amy's Diary**

_March 1st  
_Well, it's March now, and Easter will soon be here! Of course, I don't have the time to get any Easter eggs yet, because I'm too busy worrying about this Archery event that's occurring in three days time. I just know I'm going to screw up on this one; I can feel it. I don't need tarot cards to tell me these things.

_March 2nd  
_Apparently there's a big Easter egg sale or something like that downtown, but since Cream wanted me to help her with her Easter bunny costume, I couldn't get any. The day pretty much consisted of Vanilla and I helping Cream sew up her costume. How boring…

_March 3__rd  
_It's time for the Archery event tomorrow. I went through my old stuff and found an old crossbow; where it came from, I don't know. It probably belonged to the last person that lived here. I tried to practice with it, since it's near enough the same as a proper bow and arrow but on its side, but I couldn't get to grips with firing the stupid thing! There's no way I'm going to be able to impress Sonic now… oh darn.

_March 4th  
_I came seventh, which is just so… _wrong. _I had proper practice – at least as near to proper practice as I can get. Mind you, I used a crossbow and not the other kind that we had to use, so maybe there's a perfectly rational explanation as to why I did so terribly. There just _has _to be. Sonic did better than I did – he came fourth. Tails won it. I suppose the one consolation I do have is that I didn't get disqualified. Unlike Knuckles, who went and snapped the bows. Still, my performance was nowhere _near _good enough. I'll have to do better if I want Sonic to be impressed again.

_March 5th  
_You know, I really did not want to hear from the Olympics staff after doing so lousy yesterday, but they ended up calling anyway to tell us there are two swimming events instead of just the one. I'd call Sonic and ask him to come to the beach but I really am not in the mood right now.

_March 6th  
_Well, I called everyone and told them to meet me at the beach. Long story short, Sonic was a bit off colour, probably because of his life jacket. Honestly, if I could enable Sonic the ability to be able to swim properly, I would. He can't swim so he's got to wear a life jacket which he's not happy about. For just one brief minute, I found myself able to forget about myself and worried about him; he's really not having it that much easier than me after all. Poor guy.

_March 7th  
_I spent the day downtown shopping for Easter eggs today. I found a pretty nice, big one for Sonic. I know he loves chilidogs more than chocolate, but I still hope he appreciates the thought. He'd better, anyway. It's not going to make me happy if it turns out I'd gone out of my way for him for little reason. When I got home I was bored enough to make a list of things I want to do. It's pretty obvious that marrying Sonic is on the top of my list.

_March 8th  
_I went to the beach again today; since the first swimming event is tomorrow I figured I'd better get the practice in. What really annoyed me today was Sonic's lack of motivation, if you can call it that. The event's tomorrow and he's not even practicing! I must have called him about twenty times asking him to come and practice, but nothing doing. He's such a big brat sometimes.

_March 9th  
_Whoa, the pool we used for the event was _massive_. Seriously, I've never seen such a huge swimming pool in all of my life. The water was really deep as well, and really cold. I came fourth in the one hundred metre freestyle – I was _so close _to getting a bronze but Peach got back just before I did. One thing that really surprised me was how good Shadow was at swimming. I never would have imagined _Shadow _as a swimmer. It's probably because he reminds me of Sonic somewhat and Sonic can't swim at all. Speaking of Sonic, he came eleventh. I'd hate to imagine what he must be feeling right now.

_March 10th  
_Wow, this event was really tough work! We had to do the same event as yesterday, but instead of it being one hundred metres, we had to do four hundred. That's about four lengths of the pool, and considering how big the pool is, that's not an easy job. I came fifth. I love swimming and all, but it was tough to keep myself going. Shadow won again, but I find it really hard to be pleased for him when he's strutting around and acting like he's the best thing to hit this planet. He's been taunting poor Sonic too, who came completely last this time, and that makes me _really _angry!

_March 11th  
_The next event's rowing, but that's not for another two days so I'm not fussed. Plus I can't really practice in a boat, so I spent the day wandering around downtown. I found another really nice outfit, similar to the one I'm wearing for the Olympic events, but red. I might buy it, I'm not too sure. Sonic didn't even express remotely any interest in my Olympics outfit, so there'd be no reason for him to express interest in this one.

_March 12th  
_We did get to practice after all; I got a call saying I could come in and try out the boats for preparation. It's pretty difficult, needless to say. I noticed Peach and Daisy were struggling with it in particular. I suppose I could have done better in practicing but I was too busy fighting the temptation to give Shadow a piece of my mind – he's been taunting Sonic again.

_March 13th  
_Oh wow, I never thought I'd come _second _in the rowing event! Well, yeah, I did. Shadow won unfortunately. I tried my best to overtake him so that his ego would receive a well-deserved reality check, but no luck. At least Sonic did well; he came third. He nearly overtook me from what I can recall. I suppose I do feel somewhat sorry for Peach and Daisy but still… I came second! That's awesome!

_March 14th  
_Well, I saw Sonic downtown and gave him his Easter egg, since I thought that I should. I suppose I just wanted him to know that I have bothered. I'll give the others their eggs when I see them I guess; which will probably be over the Easter holidays. He seemed pleased… at least I _hope_ he was pleased.

_March 15th  
_Shooting is the next event, which is in two days time. This ought to be fun. I'm quite interested in actually using the guns for the event. Tomorrow we get to go in and try them out.

_March 16th  
_It was kind of fun today, even without Peach and Daisy around to talk to. I especially found it funny when Blaze set fire to a tree, which she insists she did by accident. When I saw her in the toilets later on she seemed a bit down about it, but when I asked her what was wrong she said it was none of my business and walked off. The one thing I would have changed though… well, I'd have done better if I'd have had my own way. I'm not going to do well in this event. The tarot cards _did _confirm that for me this time.

_March 17th  
_I kind of hoped that the cards were lying for once, but I was wrong. The tarot cards _never _lie. I came last. Out of all sixteen competitors, I was the worst. That's the worst feeling in the world, especially when the guy you love gets a bronze medal and you fear he's losing interest because you're just not good enough. Stupid shooting event…

_March 18th  
_No more events until after the Easter holidays. I don't care anyway. The day's really foul; it's thundering like mad out there, I can't see my friends and I feel oh so ashamed of myself right now.

_March 19th  
_I feel so much happier today; I got to see my friends. I brought all of my Easter eggs over, except for Sonic's since he's already got his. Everyone seemed happy because Sonic brought his over as well and… he got me one! It's really nice and at a decent size. I love chocolate, but not too much of it.

_March 20th  
_I got invited to play tennis today, and since I had nothing left to do I went along and met up with some old friends I haven't seen in years. I played against Shadow, who turned up without explanation, and took great pleasure in whacking a ball into his nose. He got huffy after that and disappeared. I watched Sonic playing with Tails with a bunch of our other friends as well, and I have to say, it's nice to be able to take a break.

_March 21st  
_I feel kind of frustrated that I can't go downtown and shop because everything's closed. Don't get me wrong, I _love _Easter, but it annoys me when I can't go out and shop. Especially when there's little to do.

_March 22nd  
_I was bored again today and wanted to see Sonic, so I ended up calling him. I went through a list of things we could do together, since I have to bear in mind his tastes and my own, and eventually decided on ice skating. He seemed a bit surprised that I'd asked him to do such a thing with me, and I was even more surprised when he said yes, because he usually fobs me off and says he has better things to do. I couldn't do it at all, but it's really hard to care about my lack of ice skating abilities when Sonic was holding me the entire time and making sure I didn't slip.

_March 23rd  
_I have eight Easter eggs! I wonder how I'm going to eat them all! Ah well, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. Cream dressed up in her Easter bunny costume today and danced about quite a bit. It was fun. I can't say much more.

_March 24th  
_Another day without being able to go shopping. I ended up packing a picnic and going to the park with Cream. The ducks seemed a bit obsessive about eating our sandwiches, to the point where I nearly lost it. We did end up giving them some food, but still… those ducks were just greedy.

_March 25th  
_I feel annoyed with the people organizing the Olympic events; they just had to call us about an event when it was too late. Honestly, they could have called us about this event over the weekend; it would at least have given us time to practice! We've got to do an event known as 'Vault' tomorrow! Yeah, thanks a lot, people!

_March 26th  
_I came seventh. You can blame the people organizing these events for that. If they'd have called over the weekend I wouldn't have done so badly because I'd have had a chance to practice! Yoshi won it, by the way.

_March 27__th  
_The next event is the trampoline, which sounds fun; at least the event's not tomorrow. Cream's got a trampoline in her back garden that she said we could use, but I wasn't in the mood today. I've got other things to worry about; like the fact that the dress I was interested in buying is gone.

_March 28th  
_Using the trampoline is kind of fun! I can do all kinds of flips and stuff on it now, which is incredibly cool. I've got a good feeling about the event in that case. The best part is, we got to stay the entire day because Vanilla made us lunch and dinner – she's so sweet sometimes. I think Vector likes her; he seemed to try to act like he was totally amazing especially when she was around.

I swear Sonic's watching me. Every time it was my turn on the trampoline I'd come off and see Sonic just looking at me with this weird expression on his face. I sure hope he's impressed!

_March 29th  
_Oh. My. God. Knuckles came up to me today and he had _Sonic's journal_. The one Cream got him for Christmas. Now after reading it… I'm _certain_ he must love me! There's so much in there that it's probably impossible to cover in one diary entry! Well, it turns out he _did _notice my dress after all, and he likes it! He even admitted, and I quote, 'It's odd how I've only just noticed how pretty Amy looked in her dress.' Yes, _Sonic _actually said that! About _me!_

Though I have to wonder if Sonic's head is where it ought to be – he noticed my underwear when I was doing flips while on the trampoline. That's why he was looking at me so funnily yesterday! I love Sonic and all, but I'm not into… well… _that _sort of stuff! I found it ever so sweet… though I don't think Sonic's too happy about it. He got really annoyed with Knuckles when he gave the journal back to him, and then everyone started mocking him about the sort of things he's been saying in it. I wish people would leave him alone.

But anyway, this journal is total proof that Sonic secretly loves me and is just refusing to admit it. I _knew_ it!

_March 30th  
_I did great on the trampoline event, and the best part was how fun it was. Well, let's put it this way, this diary now belongs to somebody who's not only won a gold medal, but also got a perfect ten points _and _got a hug from Sonic! Gosh, I love him. I couldn't stop myself from blushing. I think that maybe… now that everyone knows the way he feels about me, he'll probably ask me out soon! I can't wait for that day!

_March 31st  
_It's April Fools Day tomorrow. I'm willing to bet that Knuckles or Shadow are going to pull some sort of stunt. In which case, for tonight, I'm locking this diary in my drawer, and I'm keeping my eyes and ears open.

* * *

_The whole thing with Amy finding that crossbow was a little hint at Fleetway, because in the old Fleetway comics, Amy's main weapon was not a hammer, but a crossbow. Just something I wanted to slip in there._


	4. April

Disclaimer: None of the characters belongs to me.

**Amy's Diary**

_April 1st  
_Ah, April Fools. What can I say about April Fools? It's a day where I consistently find myself worrying that some moron might just decide to prank me, yank my dress up, throw mud all over me and just give me all sorts of grief. That actually happened today. Stupid morons.

_April 2nd  
_Well, I went shopping today. There wasn't much going on. I tried looking for Sonic but he wasn't anywhere to be found. I've tried to get the stains out of my dress from yesterday, but the stupid washing powder's not working! This is just so frustrating. I hate April Fool's.

_April 3rd  
_You know, it wasn't even funny to begin with when Knuckles stole Sonic's journal and showed it to everyone, and it certainly isn't funny now! I don't know why_ he_ seems to think it's so funny. Sonic's entitled to have his feelings for me if he wants to. Though, Sonic's hardly mature either. Apparently, he used Knuckles' gullibility against him in an April Fools' prank. What brats those two can be.

_April 4__th  
_I need to go shopping so badly but at the moment I'm out of money. There's not really much one can do if they want to go shopping but can't because they're low on cash. This royally sucks!

_April 5th  
_It looks like we have fencing as our next event. You know the event with the sword-like stick things? Yeah, that. Well, it's in five days time, and you'll never _believe _who my opponent is. None other than Sonic! I don't really want to fight him or hurt him… so when time came to try out the epees, I admittedly was worried. If I hurt Sonic, I'll never forgive myself.

_April 6th  
_I'm finding it quite funny that Peach has been pitted against Shadow. Apparently, he thinks he's in for an easy ride against Peach and feels insulted that he's been put up against her; at least that's what Peach said. Though I'm not sure if that's true, because Shadow seemed to be quite down later on, and I don't know why. Peach said she'll show him how wrong he really is if it really is his pride being stupid.

_April 7__th  
_Cream and I managed to get some fake sticks and pretended we were fencing ourselves. It was quite fun but it seemed that Cream only got reminded that she can't partake in the Olympics. She got quite upset about it.

_April 8th  
_We got to try out the epees today on straw dummies. _Straw dummies_. You'd think they'd know me better than that. It was boring, and made me wish it'd fight back. As I said, _boring._

_April 9th  
_Ugh, the colour's starting to fade out of my Olympics outfit! This will not do! Unfortunately, I don't have the money for a replacement so I'm stuck with this mediocrity until I can get some. Darn!

_April 10th  
_Okay, today wasn't too bad. I came 3rd so I have the bronze medal, though I feel like I shouldn't have gotten it. I suppose it's kind of sweet when a guy tries to let you win, but it's also _infuriating! _I wanted to win because of my own skill, but when fencing with Sonic, he just seemed to let me win.

_April 11th  
_No events today but that Mario guy who Peach likes asked Sonic if he wanted to watch some of the Grand Prix races they were doing, and he asked if I wanted to come. I wish it'd been just me and him, but Tails tagged along as well at Sonic's request. Oh well. It was quite odd; apparently Peach had decided they'd hold their annual Grand Prix here instead of that Mushroom Kingdom place that they come from. It was quite interesting to watch, I have to say. I cheered Peach on, even though she didn't win.

_April 12th  
_I feel kind of ill today, I hope I haven't come down with some kind of stupid tummy bug. I probably have, knowing my luck. Great, how am I supposed to go and find Sonic when I'm in this state?

_April 13__th  
_I got a phone call about the event; it's table tennis. I would go and practice but I feel just awful today. I _have _got that stupid tummy bug after all.

_April 14th  
_I feel slightly better today, enough to try my hand at table tennis. I found Sonic hanging around downtown so I asked him if he could have a match against me. We ended up heading down to the Green Hill Zone and had a match down there; he beat me but I suppose that's to be expected… he _has _had an extra day of practice… but it's _still _kind of infuriating. I went and had matches with other people but… I wasn't that good. But I will persevere and keep trying until I get better!

_April 15th  
_I spent today practicing the event with Cream, while everyone else seems to be lazing around chatting with each other. It's a pity that nobody's putting effort into it, but still, this will give me a chance to win tomorrow.

_April 16th  
_Okay, so I didn't win, but I did well. I came fourth. I still feel kind of insulted because Waluigi and Knuckles didn't practice when they had the chance to yesterday, but I still did better than poor Sonic at least. He came fifth. Maybe I'll do better next time…

_April 17th  
_I believe there's only two events left now, but I honestly don't care much about that. This Olympic thing _was _fun but nothing beats a good shopping spree at the local mall, hanging out in the park with my friends and trying to find Sonic. Speaking of which, I had enough money today to go shopping and buy some new shoes today, which I'm very happy about.

_April 18th  
_Well, the next event's a running event by the sounds of it, and it's the 4x100m relay. I really hope that I'm with Sonic. That way I'd show him exactly what I'm made of and I'll get to be close to him.

_April 19th  
_I've barely had these new shoes five minutes before some idiot drives by and splashes mud all over me. Morons. Speaking of the Olympic event coming up, I'm certain Sonic's on my team. He's got to be. It's fate, after all. Lovers are naturally bound together.

_April 20th  
_I've been to the park today, feeding the ducks. Cream's been asking me how I know that Sonic's going to be on my team. I told her the answer; fated lovers are _always _drawn together. Fate will work in my favour, you'll see.

_April 21st  
_Is it just me or is Sonic in a mood with me? He seems to be grumpier than usual. Apparently he's been speaking to Cream, and she told him what I said. He'll see that one day I was speaking the truth. That 'one day' happens to be tomorrow.

_April 22nd  
_Man! This is _just not fair! _Sonic was not on my team after all! These Olympic morons really don't know _anything! _I was in a team with Tails, Daisy and Bowser. Daisy's nice to talk to and all but she does get really annoying sometimes, Tails is okay though I'd have preferred Sonic and Bowser… ew. Sonic got Knuckles, Mario and Peach. My team got the bronze medal but still… I'd have rather have had Sonic in my team than got any medal at all!

_April 23rd  
_We have cycling in two days time but I'm honestly not in the mood to think about the Olympic events at the moment, especially considering the stupid mistake that the Olympics made. Ah well, I'll practice tomorrow anyway.

_April 24th  
_The bikes must be really old, but considering that these Olympic guys clearly don't know what they're doing, I'm not surprised. Shadow's been getting cocky and assuming he's going to win in the cycling event, because he somehow can manage to use the stupid things. I hope somebody debunks him.

_April 25th  
_I figured I'd do badly in this event, but at least my bike didn't fall apart like Shadow's did. Poor, poor Shadow. Oh well, it serves him right for being cocky. I came fifth. Sonic came third, and I'm really pleased for him.

_April 26th  
_The last event is the 400m hurdles. I'm kind of annoyed because I'd hoped we'd been done with the hurdles, but it probably won't be that bad. I'll have to practice jumping over hurdles again.

_April 27th  
_Today was a day of practice and I'm honestly so sweaty that it's annoying. I need a shower so badly right now! I didn't do too badly, though I did accidentally jump into a few of them. So sue me.

_April 28th  
_It's really annoying when I end up buying some new shoes because they looked really nice to me at the time, but when I go into a store later on and see nicer shoes which makes the ones I currently own look bad I end up feeling guilty about buying the older shoes in the first place. That's the feeling I'm experiencing right now. This sucks.

_April 29th  
_I got the bronze medal, which is really good. I honestly thought I'd have gotten nothing. The best part wasn't just winning the medal, but it was standing next to Sonic and allowing the amazing feeling of him just being there wash all over me.

_April 30th  
_We were going to hold a party today to celebrate the fact that the Olympic events are over, but apparently there are more events to come. They said they're called 'dream events', which sounds really weird. I hope they're not too bad. I still haven't forgiven those guys for putting Sonic and me in different teams.


	5. May

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.

**Amy's Diary**

_May 1st  
_You know when you've got that feeling of uncertainty, and you're just not sure about something? That'd be me and Sonic. I'm starting to wonder if he really even cares at all. He probably thinks I'm just a stupid damsel-in-distress like you'd expect from those old movies, but I'm nothing like that at all! Not anymore at least. At the moment, I think he just thinks I'm worth nothing more than a quick ego boost. I get moments of doubt like this all the time, diary, they leave as quickly as they arrive. I could never stop loving my hero. Not ever.

_May 2nd  
_I'd almost forgotten about the Olympics having new events coming up called Dream Events, but I got a call this morning reminding me. It's a race and its tomorrow. I find it typical that they have only informed me _now _about this. With these 'power-ups' involved, it probably won't even be that easy.

_May 3rd  
_I'm not at all surprised that Sonic won the Gold Medal, nor am I surprised that Blaze got the silver really. I wish I'd gotten the silver medal instead, but Blaze has always been a good runner, even if she's not up to Sonic's league. I didn't get a medal at all. Luigi got there just before I did. I don't really care to be honest; what I'd love to know is _why _there were robots on the track we were racing on!

_May 4th  
_Sunday's a day of relaxation which is why I think I've managed to convince Sonic to sit down and _relax_ for once, with help from Tails of course, since he nearly _always _tags along with Sonic. Everybody seems to be a little irritated with Sonic for beating them. I don't see why. It was obvious Sonic was going to win, because he's just amazing like that.

_May 5th  
_I'd love to know what it is with the Olympic organizer's lack of organization. They seem to love to wait until the event is the very next day to tell us what's going on! That doesn't give us a chance to practice at all!

_May 6th  
_I think I've decided that I hate canoeing. The water was cold, I kept getting splashed by Shadow until Knuckles shelled him, and I barely got any of the coins that were left lying around for us to collect. With that being said, I did terrible, and I'm never canoeing again if I can help it! Oh, Knuckles won.

_May 7th  
_The next event is apparently boxing. I'm not worried at all, I've done boxercise before while trying to lose weight a while back, so it'll be no problem. I just hope nobody tries to stand in my way. I brought some first aid kits just in case they decide to get themselves hurt. What I'm surprised about is that the Olympic staff has actually called us about this event while giving us a few days to practice first!

_May 8th  
_It's been a while since I got my old boxercise gloves out but I haven't lost it at all. After a bit of practice I found that I was just as good as what I was before. With that being said… look out everybody, Amy Rose is coming!

_May 9__th  
_We were given specific gloves that we will use in the event; a pity that I can't use my own gloves to be honest. I'm not too sure that I'm comfortable with these ones in all honesty.

_May 10th  
_I never expected to win the event to be honest, but I came third, so I'm pleased about that! Poor Sonic didn't do that good though; he clearly did not like the thought of throwing punches. I don't blame him; that's more of a Knuckles kind of thing. Speaking of Knuckles, he came second, right behind Bowser who came first.

_May 11th  
_I have an amazing idea! I was thinking of going to the beach sometime, maybe the fun fair. I might take Cream. I've asked Vanilla about it and she agrees that it's a good idea, considering that Cream loves the beach and the fun fair… partially because of the ice cream there, of course.

_May 12th  
_The Olympic staff are _so _annoying, and I'm seriously considering having words with them about their irritating habit of telling us about our events at the last minute! The next event is tomorrow, and it's another long jump, but with a different method; going through rings. Whatever the case, I hope it's not too windy tomorrow.

_May 13th  
_I've gotten the silver medal! I'm quite honestly amazed at that, but yet again, I wasn't _too _surprised, I'm pretty good at jumping when I put my mind to it. Blaze got the gold medal, and Sonic took the bronze. I'm surprised Mario and Luigi didn't win to be honest – they're perhaps the most fantastic jumpers I've ever seen even though they're not the best-looking of guys.

_May 14th  
_Poor Cream is absolutely terrified; there was a big storm today, particularly around where they live, and a big tree fell over in front of her house. She cried for quite a bit, and she hasn't let go of Vanilla at all yet. Poor thing, I can understand how she feels; I'd be the same if I were her age.

_May 15th  
_Vanilla called me today to tell me Cream won't be able to go to the seaside with me when I go; she's still too traumatised by what happened – she's gotten quite paranoid actually; she thinks the house will go down next. There's another event tomorrow, and as you can expect, we only got told about it today.

_May 16th  
_Ooh, those Olympic staff people are annoying! They completely neglected to inform us that _bricks _were involved in the platforming challenge. So we were diving, grabbing stuff while avoiding bricks. That was a lot harder than I thought it would be. I stuck with Sonic because even if he doesn't like to show it, he does care and he would make sure nothing happened to me. I came fifth.

_May 17th  
_Another event _already_? I'm still recovering from the last one! Whatever the case, it's another table tennis event, but the points depend on the length of the rallies. I'm actually not too fussed about this event, I actually enjoy table tennis. I see no need to complain about the Olympic staff; looking back, I can see I've done enough of that.

_May 18th  
_Whoo, I won! I got the gold medal! I went up against Peach first, but she really didn't have it in her today; I think she's a bit ill to be honest, the poor thing. Then I went up against my beloved Sonic, and beat him by five points, which is surprising considering the last game I had against him he beat me in. I guess I really did get better, though without practicing.

_May 19th  
_I've decided to spend my day at the beach later on at the end of the month – it gives Cream a chance to get over what happened to the house, and even if she still doesn't come, I can ask somebody else to come with me. I already have the perfect candidate in mind, actually…

_May 20th  
_More fencing is our next event, tomorrow, but I'm not surprised about that. I spent the rest of the day after finding this out practicing for the event with some twigs in my back yard. I probably won't get anywhere though; I'm not stupid, I know I got lucky with the last fencing event.

_May 21st  
_I came fifth, but to be honest, I don't really care. Fencing sucks. Sonic didn't like it anymore than I did, by the looks of it. He did worse than I did.

_May 22nd  
_Well, it appears the staff at the Mobius Olympics are really stupid, because they actually trust Eggman and are using him to supply them with robots. I found this out when they told me the next event is the dream shooting event, with robots. Oh well, I'd love the opportunity to tear down some robots, even if I'm no good at shooting.

_May 23rd  
_I came eighth, so I did better than what I did previously, but I still sucked. Everyone kept shooting the same robots as me! That was just so annoying! They should've let everyone do it in separate turns, but knowing Eggman, he probably doesn't want to lose _too _many of his precious robots.

_May 24th  
_Ooh, basketball is the last event! Okay, to be fair, I've never actually tried basketball before, but I _have _played volleyball before. So it shouldn't be too bad, even if they are very different sports.

_May 25th  
_I came third in this one, which isn't too bad. Mario and Peach got the gold and silver medals, so I'm happy for them. Even though the nets were moving, basketball was kind of fun. I may want to give this sport a try sometime with Cream – maybe she'll like it.

_May 26th  
_Apparently there's an award's ceremony on the thirtieth of this month to finish everything off. I hope I win an award! I've been trying to find Sonic today so I can ask him if he wants to hit the beach with me this upcoming Saturday, but I can't find him anywhere.

_May 27th  
_I counted my medals today; three gold, four silver, and six bronze. That's not a bad haul at all! I didn't know I had achieved_ that_ much! Guess I'm not that bad after all. Yet again, I knew I wasn't.

_May 28th  
_I _finally _caught up with Sonic this morning and asked him to join me at the seaside. I'm surprised he agreed – he usually hates going anywhere near the ocean. We had loads of fun; he even went on some of the fairground rides with me! Sonic and I are totally made for each other. It's written in the stars.

_May 29th  
_I've been helping Vanilla prepare food for the upcoming party on the thirty-first to celebrate the ending of the Olympics. I've been specifically working on chilidogs for my beloved Sonic. I hope he enjoys them.

_May 30th  
_Well, the award's ceremony was a lot of fun! I got given an award for the best-dressed competitor. Now Sonic has no choice but to recognize my amazing taste in fashion. Though I thought Blaze's outfit looked good too in all honesty.

_May 31st  
_Tonight was amazing. The food and music was great, though considering I had a hand in some of the food, I'm not all that surprised. Sonic seemed to be enjoying my chilidogs especially. He choked on his chilidog when I gave him a little kiss, bless him. Forget what I said earlier on, Sonic loves me. He just doesn't quite recognize it yet. But he will do… eventually.


	6. June

**Amy's Diary**

_June 1st  
_I'm bored. There are no more Olympic events, no more activities to keep me busy over the summer. Well, there's the mall, but it's impossible to _always _have money for these things, as much as I wish I did. I suppose I'll just go and see Cream tomorrow, and see how she is.

_June 2nd  
_I couldn't go and see Cream today. There was a stupid flood of rain that got Station Square. I was distinctly reminded of that Chaos incident that happened a while back, but that was a _real _flood. Thankfully the damage wasn't as bad as that, just _a lot _of heavy rain. I thought this was meant to be summer.

_June 3rd  
_Sonic actually wanted to spend time with me today! I was heading towards Cream's place, when he just came out of nowhere and asked if I wanted to hang out! I can't help but wonder why Tails didn't tag along as well like he usually does, but I'm glad he didn't. I had Sonic all to myself!

_June 4th  
_Tails called me today and asked me to check something out. I found myself kind of annoyed that I had to go _all the way _to Mystic Ruins on a nice day but since it was for Sonic's upcoming birthday, it was worth it. Tails has built Sonic his own plane; I think he had his own plane a few years ago, but it got wrecked, so this'll be a nice surprise for him. But… what gift could possibly top this? I don't even know _what_ to get him. Boys are so complicated.

_June 5th  
_I asked Sonic if he wanted to go to the fairground today since it was a nice day, not one to be wasted! He surprisingly agreed. Perhaps he's getting over his shyness! We had so much fun, diary; I couldn't possibly tell you everything! Let's just say that the highlight of the day was getting Sonic onto the log flume and watching him pretend that he was totally cool with getting wet. Bless him.

_June 6th  
_I went to see Cream today, who said she had seen Sonic earlier today, who said he had fun yesterday too! It could finally be happening, diary! His shyness really _is _fading away! I just _know _he loves me, diary, it's been proven!

_June 7th  
_I briefly saw Sonic this morning. He seemed quite flustered and in a hurry to get away from me. Perhaps he still has shyness issues after all. Oh well, it's cute when he's shy anyway.

_June 8th  
_I went downtown and noticed the _cutest _sneakers sitting there in a shop window! I couldn't resist so I bought them. Not for me, for Sonic. Then I went to Mystic Ruins to see Tails so that they could be fitted for Sonic, since he _has _to run around like he usually does otherwise he'll not wear them. Sonic was there when I got to the workshop (he didn't see the sneakers); weirdly he seemed more enthusiastic than he did yesterday, though still a little embarrassed. When he went off for a run Tails told me he's been acting strangely. Oh, please let my suspicions be true!

_June 9th  
_I got surprised by Vanilla today with tickets to a concert for a band I really like; supposedly they were given to her by an admirer, but she didn't really like the band and she had to take care of Cream. Lucky me, I guess! The weird thing happened when I got home at early hours of the morning. Sonic was there and he seemed concerned about me, but he quickly dashed off once he saw I was alright. He seemed very embarrassed about it. The more I think about it, the more the evidence is overwhelming! He loves me, I'm sure!

_June 10th  
_I saw Sonic again after having a nice little sleep since I was awake all night. He sure seems to be looking to see me a lot lately, further evidence that he wishes to confess his undying love for me. I'm so happy!

_June 11th  
_I went to thank Vanilla for the concert tickets. You'll never believe who her secret admirer is! None other than that guy who runs the Chaotix; Vector, I think his name was. I've seen weirder things I guess, but it's also cute in a weird sort of way. I ended up taking Cream downtown in the afternoon and buying her some nice clothes for Sonic's birthday. She's my best friend; I couldn't help but do it for her.

_June 12th  
_I wanted to go to Mystic Ruins and ask Tails if the sneakers were ready yet, but the stupid train wasn't running. These sort of things happen at the worst times possible!

_June 13th  
_I managed to go to Mystic Ruins today and get the sneakers; I'm not sure _what _was wrong with the trains yesterday but they were fine today. Tails seemed to be acting strangely. He kept grinning at me… it was almost like he knew something. I wonder if Sonic's told him anything.

_June 14th  
_SONIC ASKED ME OUT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW HE LOVED ME!  
I can't write anymore, my hands are trembling so much; my dream has _finally come true!_

_June 15th  
_Today is our (that is, Sonic and I) first day as a couple. I couldn't help but tell everyone I meet and they weren't surprised; they knew it would happen as well as I did! We went to the beach for a picnic, which was made courtesy of me, and Sonic kept skipping stones. It was quite a cute sight to behold.

_June 16th  
_I've decided that to add to the sneakers as a birthday gift to my beloved boyfriend, I'm going to throw a party for Sonic. I told him about it; it didn't take that long to convince him it was a good thing.

_June 17th_  
Sonic and I caught a train to an old place that holds significance in our lives; the place we first met. Right at the place where the Miracle Planet was being chained down. Well, it's been nicknamed 'Palmtree Panic' since then, but it's still as beautiful as it was when we first met.

_June 18th  
_Gosh, sometimes I can't help but think Sonic isn't entirely serious about our relationship. I asked him if he wanted to move in with me, and he seemed to panic a little bit. He ran off for a while, came back and told me we should take it slowly. I suppose he's right, but I can't help but think that's just part of his freedom-loving side speaking.

_June 19th  
_It's just hit me that Sonic is going to be sixteen, the age in which you can legally have sex. I'm just noting. I can't wait to turn sixteen, but I have just over three years until that happens.

_June 20th  
_SONIC KISSED ME! Well, okay, it was more of a peck, but still it counts! I'm so happy!

_June 21st  
_I headed downtown to get the sneakers designed to fit Sonic's usual style, and to get some ingredients for chilidogs for the party. Sonic probably thinks I'm buying his gift today; I did tell him I was going to buy something he couldn't see so that he knew not to tag along today. A day without my sweetheart isn't easy, but it had to be done.

_June 22nd  
_I only just realized that it's not just Sonic's birthday tomorrow; its Shadow's and Rouge's as well. Well, Shadow chose that day as his birthday anyway, probably because it's Rouge's birthday. I wanted to get Shadow a small something, but it's too late and he probably wouldn't care anyway.

_June 23rd  
_Sonic loved the sneakers and the chilidogs, but I think more than anything he loved the plane. It doesn't matter though, he loved the sneakers and that's what counts. The party is so fun and the chilidogs I cooked were quite lovely if I do say so myself. I'm going to leave soon to get some drinks.

_June 24th_

_June 25__th  
_That creep Eggman kidnapped me! Thankfully though, Sonic's just not long ago rescued me. I asked him if he would stay with me afterward, I just can't bear to be alone at the moment. Thankfully, he agreed. He's sleeping on the sofa.

_June 26th  
_Sonic said I could stay in his company until I felt confident enough to be on my own again. I've been kidnapped enough to get used to it but I couldn't resist such a lovely offer. We went to the mall on my request and held hands the entire time. Oh diary, I do love him so.

_June 27th  
_Sonic's gone and signed himself up for something called a 'Brawl Tournament'. I'm not sure what it is about but it sounds potentially dangerous. I'm quite worried that Sonic may get himself hurt. If he does get hurt, then I'll give that Mario guy a sound thrashing for telling Sonic about it, then I'll thrash the people behind the tournament. Nobody gets my boyfriend hurt and gets away with it!

_June 28th  
_Sonic seems quite excited about this Tournament; he'll be travelling to some mansion to fight against that Mario guy's brother tomorrow. I might have a few words with him beforehand.

_June 29th  
_I packed some safety pads and a first aid kit for Sonic; I would hate to see him get hurt. Sonic seemed a bit miffed about it, but I think he knows I'm doing it only because I love him so. Still, he did fine, so I have no reason to get upset.

_June 30th  
_I've bought Sonic a sandbag to practice with; he insists his fighting skills are fine and he doesn't need it, but it's nice to have a back-up plan. I want to help Sonic as much as I can; that's what a good girlfriend does after all.


	7. July

**Amy's Diary**

_July 1st  
_I admit I'm quite surprised at Peach. It turns out she's signed up for this upcoming Brawl tournament. I'm finding it hard to believe that somebody like her would want to get involved in a tournament like _that_. I probably should've signed up to impress Sonic, but it's too late now.

_July 2nd  
_Sonic went flying with Tails today when he should have been practicing and preparing for this 'fight' he was supposed to be having in this tournament. I'm going to have words with Tails; he's distracting him, and that won't help Sonic if he's going to get in a fight where he might get hurt.

_July 3rd  
_I told Tails to let Sonic prepare. He wasn't too happy about it, but he agreed. We have to do what's best for Sonic, after all.

_July 4th  
_I'm awfully worried having seen what is possibly involved in this tournament. One of the guys Sonic will be going up against had _a sword_. Not one of those blunt toys you see around the mall, a _real _sword. I may get in touch with the people running the tournament; they must be idiots to let weapons like that be usable! Sonic could get seriously hurt!

_July 5th  
_I took Sonic down to the mall to try and find him a protective outfit so he'd not get hurt as much by sharp objects, but he had to be stubborn and insist on not having one. He said he wanted to practise blocking sharp objects instead. That's not going to do much good! I've bought him one anyway, just in case.

_July 6th  
_The next match is tomorrow. I've been looking for Sonic high and low but no luck. I'd feel so much better if he just wore the suit, but he's just… such an inconsiderate brat.

_July 7th  
_I _told _Sonic he should've had the protective outfit; he should have listened to me! The poor thing's covered from head to toe in cuts from that other guy's sword. At least I can tell him I told him so.

_July 8th  
_I had to literally _force _Sonic to sit down and let me check his cuts, which isn't easy since he's so stubborn. He keeps insisting he's not wearing the suit and that they're not as bad as I'm 'making them out' to be. I'm terrified that one day he'll get himself killed because of this attitude of his.

_July 9th  
_I've given up on the suit for now. I've taken a look at the boards and seen who he's fighting next; thankfully it doesn't look as if he's got any swords. So I'll let Sonic off… for now. So long as he keeps practicing regularly.

_July 10th  
_Thankfully the little guy Sonic went up against had no swords. He had these weird things instead; I worried about them being poisonous at first but Sonic seemed fine when he came out. No cuts in sight other than the ones he's already got.

_July 11th  
_I'm back to trying to persuade Sonic to wear the suit. I've been checking the boards again; this next guy has a gun. A _real _gun! I swear the people behind this tournament are complete and utter morons! I'm going to get in touch with them.

_July 12th  
_I've tried phoning the tournament's organizers but no reply. This is just irritating. Not only do they allow lunatics into the tournament, but they don't listen to customer complaints! This is disgraceful!

_July 13th  
_I tried calling them again, _still _no reply. Sonic invited me to the Casino Night Zone with him, Tails and Knuckles; I agreed because it's time with my beloved… and he's been flying with Tails instead of practicing again. I might have to have another word with him.

_July 14th  
_I was so scared today, diary. This 'Fox' was a maniac; he didn't just have a gun, he had this huge tank! Thankfully he didn't have a chance to use it but still, that's bad! I'm going to try and get in touch with the tournament organizers again. Either they're too stupid to not notice who they're letting take part, or they're lunatics themselves that take pleasure in seeing others get hurt.

_July 15th  
_I forgot to call them today, I was too preoccupied with making Sonic some chilidogs. Today marks our first month as a couple; it's just a pity Sonic doesn't act more like a boyfriend and start being more considerate!

_July 16th  
_I tried calling them, _still no answer._ I've bought a fire-proof vest for Sonic, since he's supposed to be fighting this huge lizard-dragon thing that breathes fire. But Sonic being Sonic, he's being a stubborn brat and won't wear it. The sooner this tournament is over, the better.

_July 17th  
_I finally got through to the tournament organizers; about time! When I inquired about the use of weapons and high risk of getting hurt, they just said that it was expected! They actually _planned _to have a tournament where people, including my beloved Sonic, would get hurt! When I tried to ask more questions, they hung up. There will be hell to pay if I find out who they are.

_July 18th  
_I tried to find Sonic to tell him about the phone call, but I couldn't find him, so I told Tails instead. But Tails thinks Sonic will be just fine and told me to stop worrying! I think I have a right to worry, I'm his girlfriend after all! I hope he will be alright and I can only hope he practiced today like he should be doing.

_July 19th  
_Sonic has burns on his shoulders and down his arms. I wish I had entered the tournament; I'd have murdered this Bowser guy for hurting Sonic.

_July 20th  
_I've made sure that Sonic's burns have been dealt with as best as possible; his next match isn't for another two or three days. He's invited me out to dinner tomorrow; I can't wait!

_July 21st  
_Today was perfect; I found myself able to forget all about that stupid tournament and just enjoy being with my beloved. I had a chicken curry; he had chilidogs as usual. We walked in the park after we finished and kissed in the beauty of the night. It was just so… _perfect_.

_July 22nd  
_There's another match tomorrow; Sonic's up against this cute little yellow thing. It doesn't seem that bad; maybe I'll have nothing to worry about.

_July 23rd  
_It turned out this little thing wasn't as cute and harmless as I thought; it could use _electricity. _Maybe I should phone these organizers again.

_July 24th  
_Sonic bought me the cutest outfit today! It's a deep rose pink with a nice white hem and halter neck, with a nice little pattern of roses stitched up on one side of the dress, and it comes with a neat headband, which I can never have too many of. I love Sonic so much, he may be a brat sometimes, but he's _my _brat and I would never want him to change.

_July 25th  
_I decided to hang out with Cream today to take my mind off the tournament, though Sonic's next match isn't for another few days. I took her to the mall for some ice cream, and let her choose an outfit since Vanilla gave her money to.

_July 26th  
_Sonic took me to a theme park today, it was completely awesome. I loved dragging Sonic onto the log flumes and watching him try to pretend he isn't bothered – I know how he hates to get wet, it's so sweet. Still, he got to take me on some frightening roller coasters so that evened out the score. Though I wish the rides didn't have queues that were so long.

_July 27th  
_We all went to the beach today. I tried to teach Cream how to swim. I asked Sonic if he wanted to learn but he said no. That's just typical of him, really. It wouldn't surprise me if one day Eggman tried to drown him knowing he can't swim. I shall have to try and get him to learn one day.

_July 28th  
_I'm furious! I can no longer go and see Sonic straight after his Brawl matches because the organizers think that they need to be seen to by 'professionals'. This is an outrage! I'm his girlfriend, if I want to see him straight after the match, I should be able to!

_July 29th  
_Oh dear… another lunatic with a sword. My Sonic will be killed one of these days. I shall have to get in touch with the organizers again.

_July 30th  
_I wish I'd signed up for the tournament now. I still think the organizers are complete and utter morons but I would have liked to have had the opportunity to prove myself to Sonic. I can't help but get the impression that he thinks I need protecting. Being kidnapped last month didn't help much there.

_July 31st  
_I'm honestly bored. The sky's turned a weird colour, I don't know why. I hope Eggman's not trying anything again, Sonic doesn't' need it after seeing all those cuts he's got on him from that green-dressed guy's sword.


End file.
